The present invention relates to ironing systems.
Conventional ironing systems are essentially composed of an iron and of a machine body which are connected indissolubly and inseparably by means of an electrical cable and a steam tube. The machine body comprises therein steam generation means, for example a boiler, associated with a solenoid valve suitable to enable delivery of steam from said means toward the iron. This solenoid valve is controlled by a switch operable by a button positioned on the box body of the iron and pressed by the user during normal ironing operations. The iron normally has a soleplate provided with holes for output of the steam and an electrical heating element for heating the soleplate. Therefore, in substance in these conventional ironing systems, the iron collects steam only from the steam tube connected to the machine body.